Phineas or Ferb
by namelessfreak
Summary: The unthinkable happens...


I am riding my scooter around the neighborhood, and I hear footsteps and a mocking voice behind me.

"Gum me. Nice outfit, Ferb." I heard, "Let me guess, you're beating us at fashion, too?"

I turn around to notice two boys who look sort of like Phineas and Ferb, both of them with surprised looks on their faces. The shorter one has a pointy nose like Phineas, but a cone-shaped head, instead of a triangular, fishlike head, with brown curly hair and blue glasses. I realize he is the one who was talking. The taller one has a rectangular head like Ferb and I do, but fatter with short, blond hair, freckles, a rounder nose, and eyes of the same shape and size. I wonder if they are related to Phineas and Ferb.

"Wait a minute, you're not Ferb!" said the shorter boy.

"No, I'm not." I replied, "I'm Jolissa, one of Phineas and Ferb's friends."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Thaddeus and that's my brother Thor." he said, pointing to the taller boy.

"Have you seen Phineas and Ferb?" he asked.

"You know Phineas and Ferb?" I asked.

"Duh! They're the ones who beat us when we were making forts!" said Thaddeus, "They think they're so much better than us!"

"Really?" I said.

"Yeah, really." he replied, "But someday, we'll beat them at their own game! You'll see!"

"Okay, then." I said, a little freaked out, "Nice meeting you?"

With that, I ride to Phineas and Ferb's house. As usual, I find them building something amazing, with Isabella watching.

"Hi guys." I said.

"Oh hey Jolie." said Phineas, when he sees me, "We're building a machine that fuses different animals together to produce cool hybrids!"

"Phineas, do you happen to know two boys named Thaddeus and Thor?" I asked him.

"Yeah. One time, we built forts. We don't build things to compete, but Candace insisted we make a fort. Apparently, ours was better than theirs, although they did have a licorice dispenser. Their sister said we 'broke' their brains."

Phineas and Ferb appear to be adding the finishing touches to their project, when suddenly, the contraption starts falling apart.

"Ferb, I thought you already made this stable!" said an annoyed Phineas.

"Actually, I…" said Ferb in his adorable, but rarely heard, British accent.

"Looks like we'll have to start all over again." sighed Phineas.

They try to put their contraption back together, but unfortunately, something keeps going wrong, and Phineas keeps blaming Ferb.

"Ferb, it's supposed to fuse creatures together, not hurt them!"

"Ferb, you didn't put in enough batteries!"

"Actually, I…" Ferb began, but Phineas cuts him off yet again.

"Ferb, what's wrong with you?" Phineas asked, "Why can't you do anything right?"

"You used to be able to build everything right, but now, you're always messing up!" he continued, "I feel like I don't know you anymore!"

"Phineas, why can't you listen to me, for once?" said an annoyed Ferb, "Everytime I try to say something, you always interrupt me!"

"You constantly cut me off when I try to explain!" he continued.

And on and on they go, yelling at each other. Isabella and I are completely shocked at what we see. I know brothers and sisters fight at some time, but I've never seen Phineas and Ferb argue before. I don't think Isabella has, either. Eventually, Phineas and Ferb storm off in separate directions, leaving their broken project behind. Now, it is just me and Isabella with a broken machine that was supposed to fuse living things together to produce cool new creatures. Not knowing what else to do, Isabella and I head back home. On my way home, I see Thaddeus and Thor again.

"So what were Phineas and Ferb building this time?" Thaddeus asked.

"Oh hi Thaddeus." I said, "Apparently this machine that's supposed to make crosses between different animals. For some reason, it totally fell apart."

"Oh that's too bad." he replied, "I guess Phineas and Ferb aren't as smart as they thought they were."

Suddenly, I notice freakish-large bumps sticking out from under Thaddeus and Thor's clothes.

"Um..what's…" I began asking.

"Oh it's nothing." said Thaddeus.

With that, they walk off. I begin to think Thaddeus and Thor are up to something.

The next day, I go back to Phineas and Ferb's house, only to find the two working on their own separate projects, with Isabella rushing between helping them. Clearly, they are still mad at each other from what happened yesterday. Phineas and Ferb were always a great team, but each of them working alone proves to be a disaster waiting to happen. Phineas is great with ideas and designs, but doesn't seem to know how to build as well as Ferb does. On the other hand, Ferb is great with the construction and technical stuff, but not so good with designs, the more fun part of the projects. I would help them, but I'm not as smart as they are when it comes to building incredible things.

"Come on, Phineas." said Isabella, "Can't you guys make up? I'm sure it was just an accident."

"Isabella, Ferb called me a selfish chatterbox." Phineas replied, "Yes, I talk a lot more than he does, but that doesn't make it okay for him to call me names."

Just then, Phineas's project shuts down, and Ferb's explodes. Once again, they get furious with each other and start arguing. From a neighboring backyard, Thaddeus and Thor are watching us, smirking.

"Look at those two." mocked Thaddeus, "They're too busy fighting to even care about their contraptions."

"Seriously, why are you guys fighting again?" I asked.

"I know why." a voice replied.

Suddenly, Irving shows up with his scrapbook, and all of us, including Phineas and Ferb, turn our eyes to him.

"Phineas, Ferb, it's not either of you guys' fault." he said, opening his scrapbook.

"Look! Someone has been purposely sabotaging your projects!" he continued, pointing to a few photos.

The four of us look to find pictures of Thaddeus and Thor secretly taking important stuff and ruining Phineas and Ferb's invention. I had a feeling those two boys have been hiding something. And now, the spying Irving does on Phineas and Ferb has come in handy, once again.

"Thaddeus and Thor?" Isabella exclaimed, "They were the ones who were behind all this?"

"I can't believe them!" Phineas said, "I'm sorry, Ferb. I should've listened to you this whole time."

"And I shouldn't have called you a selfish chatterbox." apologized Ferb.

With that said, they hug each other. All five of us then turn around to face Thaddeus and Thor, who are clearly surprised we found out what they have done.

"You haven't seen the last of us, Phineas and Ferb!" exclaimed Thaddeus, "Someday we will make a better fort than you do!"

Irving, Isabella, and I roll our eyes, knowing that will probably never happen.


End file.
